Soulmates
by natural-blues
Summary: Secret Smile/Doctor Who AU - Rose x Brendan. Brendan's POV - Brendan's girlfriend Rose is definitely the one, but she's hiding something important from him. On top of that, his ex, Shauna, keeps contacting Rose. Are they planning something? Is she going to try to leave him? Big mistake.


Hey everyone! This is a lovely drabble turned fic written for my girl.

I have not forgotten about Tick Tock, I promise, I am finished with school in four days. Then my life gets to become devoted to fic, so you lot will be seeing a lot of updates from me. 3 I love you all, and thank you for bearing with me.

Brendan Block and Rose Tyler, written from Brendan's POV.

This is unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine and mine alone. If you go to my tumblr (link on my about me page) you can freely haunt my messages and my asks, and ask me any questions you'd like, and tell me what you'd rather I update, etc. Also, this fic comes with gifs available at my tumblr.

* * *

Brendan frowned as he was fiddling with his mobile. This was distressing… he didn't _like_ being distressed. He liked being in control.

Now, he was no longer in control.

His ex, Shauna… she had been a mistake. He had seen it so clearly toward the end. He'd thought she would be the one, but she had disappointed him. They _all_ disappointed him in the end. All he wanted was a woman who was like him… a woman who was as fucking _committed_ as he was. He wanted a woman who would love him through mud and blood, who would understand him. Who would never make him angry unless she was in the mood for a rough shag. A woman who understood his need to control everything.

Every time he thought he found that… the women _never_ understood. Now… now the worst.

* * *

He was in a relationship with a beautiful woman… the most beautiful woman he had ever touched. She was beautiful in many other ways too, but she didn't _need_ him. He needed her to need him. He needed her to want and need him. She'd been speaking on the phone to her mother a week ago, and she hadn't thought he'd been listening, but he had.

_'No, mum. no it's all fine. I know… I'm not concerned. Shauna is a bit of a bint. Hmm? No no no… no, Brendan says she just has trouble letting go… she's been trying to ring me a few times, trying to tell me something supposedly important. I know. …No, I haven't told him… because it isn't important. It's not that important. Mum, s'jus pills. I don't care, I'm not takin em anymore. 's only been a handful of days mum. You have not noticed anythin'! Haven't! Well, Dr. Morris can shove off, s'my body, and I made a choice. Mhm. 'm fine, mum. I can maintain…'_

Her voice had drifted off from the bathroom. It'd made him angry. _Fucking Shauna._ She was trying to ruin his chances with Rose! She had so much potential! He'd read Rose's journal… she was so perfect… but for some reason, he couldn't find her journal anymore. It had given him the perfect ways to respond to her, giving him ways to know her.

* * *

He'd spoken to her after that, drinking his coffee, keeping it morning casual. Rose didn't like feeling cornered. He understood that.

_'Rose, love… I was coming down the hall to check on you, and couldn't help overhearing you talking to your mum…'_

She looked panicked, for a moment. His interest was piqued, now. He would have to be careful.

_'What…. what did you hear?'_

_'Is Shauna harassing you, love…?'_

The relief on her face was enough to make him keep the pills question on the backburner. Her journal had _never_ mentioned medication. She'd told him that his ex had been calling her, claiming she was trying to warn her of something. He'd become angry for a moment, until he noticed the way Rose was treating it. She was so flippant about it, rolling her eyes and calling Shauna barmy. No need to physically intimidate her, not his Rose. She was _special_. She gave no credibility to Shauna, without even having met her. Without even having heard… and undoubtedly, knowing the redhead, she had actual, physical proof of his past.

He would have to silence her. He loved Rose. Their night of passion had just been proof… it was their bodies expressing love before their minds knew. She was the one, she had to be.

* * *

Shauna's phone calls had become more consistent, to the point where Brendan had come to see her in person and yelled at her, telling her to leave him and Rose be. To stay out of his business. He'd grabbed her by the wrists and shook her like a rag doll, snarling down at her.

He'd hoped she'd gotten the hint. When, a couple of days later, he'd seen Rose speaking to herself before leaving on a date with him, he'd become more concerned.

_'Maintain… just maintain… c'mon Rose… just maintain…'_

He'd frowned. _Maintain_… perhaps it was paranoia, but her phone call with her mother made him wonder if he hadn't misunderstood…. perhaps she was still speaking with Shauna…. she'd better not be planning anything like leaving him… he _couldn't_ allow that…

_'C'mon… we just have to get through each day… we don't really want to do this. Maintain. Maintain.'_

He was getting angrier by the minute. She was planning on leaving him!

_'We don't need our meds… we're fine. Maintain.'_

Meds?

He'd stopped cold at that. They'd gone on a lovely date, and he'd felt her in his arms that night while dancing, after drinking red wine and eating fine food. All night, while living in the moment… he'd still kept it in the back of his mind. Her meds. Her meds. Something… there was something to it. There was something with her. She had something she wanted to tell him, but she kept stopping. _Nothing should ever come between them. Nothing._ It made him … _distressed_.

* * *

He'd sacked the entire flat — gone through everything. Even destroyed a few things. He couldn't find _anything_. Not her journal, not a pill bottle — save for the empty bottle of Paracetamol in the bottom of the trash can. She'd gone to great lengths to hide things from him. After a few days, they'd gone out on a walk along the Thames. Her hair was braided and lovely, she truly looked beautiful. He couldn't wait to take her back home and take her. But for now, he'd had to ask her in the kindest, gentlest way possible about her secrecy. He couldn't corner her. She would shut down and he'd never get it out of her.

_'Love… I might've told a bit of a fib when I said I'd only heard the part about Shauna… I heard something about medicine…'_

Rose had sighed, looking resigned. _'I figured as much…'_

_'What is it…? Why won't you tell me?'_

She'd looked down, biting her thumb. Running her fingers through her hair began to mess it up, and she started crying, out of the blue. As she cried, her makeup smeared.

_'Love.'_ Brendan was concerned. This was _not_ Rose. This was so _against_ her. She always held things together.

_'Shauna… fucking Shauna…'_ She sobbed. _'Fucking… life. You're going to **leave me**…'_ Rose was able to choke out the words.

He reached to embrace her, and she pulled away from him, rubbing angrily at her eyes, hissing the word _maintain_ to herself.

_'Love, I really need to know what's going on…'_

_'I take medication… or I did…'_ she began, looking down. _'For a mite of a depressive thing…'_

This was an oversimplification at best. An outright lie at worst. But he'd known not to push. He had a beginning point to find out more.

_'Love, I'd never invade your privacy, but I'm just concerned. You seem to be having a rough time of it. Why've you gone off your meds, love?'_

She'd looked down, trying to figure out how to explain herself.

_'My medicine I was on… s'not good for me righ' now.'_

He'd pushed a bit, but she'd shut down, and he'd pulled back. He just _needed to know._

'Sorry love, I was just concerned… but we can forget about it for now, hmm? Don't you worry about Shauna. I'd die before I let anything get between us.'

She'd burst into laughter at that, but her laughter had been strange. However, it had seemed to have done the trick. She had spent the rest of her time looking up at him adoringly, even more so than she'd done the days before. He'd reassured her. When they'd made it home, she'd pounced on him and given herself to him against the wall.

* * *

Depressive…_thing_.

Later on that night, Rose had been chatting with him, laughing. He loved seeing her so happy to simply be with him, but he'd kept it in his mind. She was a mystery to him now, something outside of his control.

_Distressing._

She just looked up, humming a bit, and shook her head at his offer of red wine. She'd shook her head their last date as well. That'd been odd. Rose loved wine. When he'd prompted her, she'd finally told him. Finally.

She was pregnant.

* * *

She had to be the one now. _Had to_. She looked so thrilled to be carrying his child, she looked so happy… she never did anything to make him want to scare her or harm her… she seemed like she almost understood his need for them to be together forever.

But he would always have a dark side. Having to hide it from her would be the _worst_. Because it felt like she understood all of him except for that part. That dark part, the need to hurt, to maim, to destroy… he could never hope to share that with anyone. Rose understood him more than anyone ever had. It was like looking into a mirror, they were so alike. Yet… having to hide that part of him from her made her like the others, in a key way. She'd eventually try to leave him. He rubbed his hair with the towel, looking into the mirror after his shower.

She'd think she was doing the right thing, she'd call him a psycho, _she would._ She might take his child away.

He couldn't permit that.

He heard the ringing of the house phone, and her machine automatically clicked on after the third ring.

_'Hey Rose, it's Shauna. Are we still on to meet at the pier? Because you're not here, and it's been a half-hour… I'm going to head back to my flat. If you still want to meet me, you can give me a ring, and come on over. We really need to talk about Brendan… It's your safety I'm concerned about…'_

He growled, actively growled, and began to get ready. He was going to Shauna's _right now._ She wasn't going to ruin his chances of his child… and Rose. Sweet Rose… the way she'd looked down at him so adoringly…

* * *

He'd made it to Shauna's and picked the lock with ease. Her building's halls proved it to be a place where no one would give a shit if anything happened. There'd be no witnesses, nothing would be missed. He was no longer an untried boy, he knew how to dispose of a body now. She was _not_ going to destroy them… upon seeing her place, it looked like there'd been a bit of a struggle. He shut the door and locked it, walking through the flat. This was _curious_…

He heard crying from the bathroom, and knocked on the door.

"Shauna! Open the door!" he'd snarled, trying to pick the lock.

_Nothing._

"Shauna! I'm not fucking kidding. Unlock the bluidy door. Make it easier on yourself. You've gotten into my business for the last time."

Still the sound of someone crying, softly. It sounded… odd. He finally jammed the lock, and threw open the door. He nearly tripped over a dead body. Blood was smeared all over, she looked like she'd been stabbed over and over again. Her red hair was matted with sweat of a good fight for her life, and the blood.

_Shauna._

He blinked at the realization that the woman he'd come to murder had already been murdered. Just… _what?!_

The crying hadn't subsided. He looked up, seeing a woman in bra and knickers in the bathtub, the water a shade of pink. It _couldn't_ be…

The way she'd deflected his questions about why she'd taken medicine… the way she'd spoken about the doctor who prescribed it… the words… the doctor had obviously never wanted her to g_et pregnant_ because she needed to stay on her meds _at all times_… medication that one would _need to stop_ during pregnancy…

A word she'd used a few times in her journal came to his mind. Of _course_! It'd been a slang term for her _anti-psychotics._ She took medication to keep her from… from being **like him**…

"Well…" he murmured, smirking softly down at her. "What have we here…?"

She looked up at him, and murmured "She was going to make you _leave me_…" in a sorrowful tone.

"_Nothing_ could cause that… it's going to be you and I, Rose love… forever. No one can come between us… we're _soulmates_, Love. I just never realized how much until now."

The smile she'd given him had made it worth it.

* * *

Disposing of Shauna's body had been easy enough. Her body would never be discovered, she'd just disappeared. He'd cleaned up the scene so well, the mark of a true professional; someone who had taken time and care to learn to clean up a nasty habit. He'd taught Rose how when he'd done it. Finally… someone to share it with. She looked at him like he knew everything. When he'd prompted her for details of the confrontation, she'd told him while they were cuddling. After her explanation, he'd made love to her sweetly, meaning every kiss and caress, every soft word. With enough rumors going around her flat building, the DIs just accepted that Shauna had likely gone to Australia as she'd always wanted, after so many dead ends.

Returning to their flat, he'd gotten Rose back into the bathtub, taking gentle care to wash her body for her, showing her how he would take care of her for the rest of their lives. She'd reapplied her makeup, and looked so beautiful… she was _made_ for him.

He'd asked her to marry him in that bathtub, and the smile she'd given him had made his heart finally warm. She and their child… the only people in the world he would ever love.

Waking up the next morning, he could see Rose looking at him. She'd been watching him sleep.

"I love you…" she murmured, in a dazed voice.

_I love you…_

* * *

Thank you guys!

Much love,

Natural-blues


End file.
